


Just A Little Leak

by BumbleBooty



Series: Tumblr Inspired Fics [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Mpreg, Thanks Guys, i saw this prompt and i physically couldnt NOT fill it, mixmaster is a silly shit, playing with boobs, prowl is preggers, prowl is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: Mixmaster gets bored, and Prowl pays the price.





	Just A Little Leak

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the lovely http://plugs-and-sockets.tumblr.com/ !  
> Posts that I used here:  
> http://plugs-and-sockets.tumblr.com/post/163669772447/mixmaster-playing-with-and-squishing-prowls-tiddys  
> and their later post   
> http://plugs-and-sockets.tumblr.com/post/163713980707/vore-robots-that-awkward-thing-where-you-get !  
> (saw the tiddy leaking thing earlier and fucking lost it. I can't not add that in!)

Mixmaster lovingly stroked Prowl's chest as the Praxian worked on paperwork. He had somehow managed to get the uptight mech to relax (kinda) and rest his back against the mixer's front. His helm was resting on Mixmaster's shoulder, and the Constructicon was happily stroking over the swollen plating of Prowl's abdomen. Things had been great since Prowl had taken over as their lead, and after many vorns, they decided to try for a sparkling. Primus blessed them after three vorns of trying, to the absolute contempt of most others, and Prowl was now a full quartex into the carry. 

He had a rare day off, and Mixmaster was more than happy to stay home from the usual shopping trip and cater to the mech that had claimed such a substantial role in their lives. His servos trailed over black and white hips and thighs, his faceplate pressed into the smooth cabling of his throat as he savored the feel of his bonded. His servos drifted upwards, caressing Prowl's chest with a purr. The enforcer huffed in mild annoyance, but did nothing to stop the sudden groping. 

Mixmaster's field washed a happy wave over the mech in his arms, and his bond danced a teasing joy out to his brothers. Prowl snorted a laugh at the wave of jealousy that returned the happy pulse. Mixmaster ignored it easily, digging his fingers into the undercarriage of the cruiser. Prowl shifted slightly, expertly biting back any noise as he rolled his optics and split his outer plating. Mixmaster revved happily, stroking over the exposed wiring and cables with delicate servos. He stroked along the thick feeding lines, thumbing where their sparkling would someday attach- only for his servo to come back wet.  

Mixmaster stared at the offending digit for a long moment, and Prowl onlined his optics-when did he turn them off? The Praxian glanced down, before his optics widened and he cursed quietly. Mixmaster gave him a look as he quickly unsubspaced a rag and held it to his chest.  "Uh...you supposed to leak?" He asked quietly, glancing down at the quickly darkening rag. Prowl sighed heavily before he replied. "Yes, I am perfectly fine. I've already seen the medic at work about it. Apperently this will happen far more frequently when I get closer to the seperation day, but the lines are just flushing themselves out." He grumped, sighing and quickly changing the rag out for a clean one. 

Mixmaster took the dirty one, expertly throwing it into the bin a few meters away. He carefully set his servos below Prowl's, thumbs caressing the swelling sac in wonder. Prowl stared at him for a long moment, but simply rested his back against the mech and let him look. "I would get used to the sight. Sparkling eat frequently, so most of the first five vorn will be spent like this." Mixmaster nodded dumbly, before falling into a comfortable silence. His thumbs caressed the now-full sacs, and Prowl's wings fluttered lightly.

"Feels weird." He muttered, pressing his faceplate into Mixmaster's neck. "Good weird or bad weird?" Mix asked, slowing the stroke incase it was painful. Prowl took a long moment before confirming with 'good weird', and Mixmaster cupped the sacs fully. They were fairly heavy- a part of him was very pleased, and scrapper crooned over the bond about how much their bitlet would have to eat. 

Mixmaster's natural curiously won out in the end, and he squeezed them a little harder. A gush of Energon followed, and Prowl honked his horn in alarm. Mixmaster froze, his field flaring with shock. Prowl's mortification met him halfway. The enforcer didn't even have time to react before Mixmaster's squeezed him again, honking his own horn in time with his hands. 

The rest of the Constructicons came home to the sight of Mixmaster's honking and fondling Prowl's leaking feeding lines, and a very embarrassed Prowl half-sparked in his attempts to get things to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember reading the breast feeding fics on here, and I love the Headcannon. Feeding lines run horizontal across the chest, and have two sacs that swell when they're ready to feed a mech.
> 
> My new Headcannon is pregnant mech can't stop them from filling, and this happens alot.
> 
> The rest is Mixmaster being a shit cause he's Mixmaster.


End file.
